Kiron
Kiron is a character from the BZPRPGIII, and is a Toa of Fire, native to the island. He wields a Fire Scimitar and several bottles of water and fruit-flavoured water. Pre-Game History Kiron has been a resident of the island of Mata Nui for as long as he can remember. He was a Lava Farmer when he was a Matoran. His weapon was obtained from a smelter from Ta-Koro. Although he is relatively new to being a Toa, he is a master of his powers. He journeyed around the island, wandering for people to help. He stumbled upon Sulkua and joined the team. They journeyed the island for a long time, though little for the age of a Toa. Durinh a forest trek, Kiron got lost and was away from the group when they were ambushed by Infected Rahi. The entire team was slaughtered except for him and Sulkua, who was knocked unconscious by the attack and was left to be. They buried their teammates afterwardd. Sulkua decided that Kiron should not follow him, due to his previous record of bad luck. Kiron stayed in Ta-Koro helping fend off Rahi attacks. This was where his story started. In- Game History 2012 Arc In his latest excursion, he returned home to find several pirates looking for crew(could be Lohkar) and he wanted to join them. Unfortunately, he could not decide in time(OOC: The Player was away and could not reply in time) and did not join. He decided to go on holiday in Po-Wahi after Sulkua mailed him to meet him there. Reunion Kiron met Sulkua, who was with a Skakdi named Erken. They were on the trail of a Makuta Worshipping group. They travelled to the Kumu Islets, where the clues had led them to. After a duel underground, the agent of Makuta jumped into Lava to escape. They then travelled to Onu-Wahi. There, a Toa-figure of Darkness simply defeated them and put them into coma. Awakening Nine months passed until Kiron woke up at home. He re-contacted Sulkua and got about trying to see the developments. They heard of a group of Lightsiders named the Island Liberation Squad(ILS). They met up and journeyed to Pala-Koro to join them. They reached at night, where they slept in the inn. However, both of them could not sleep that night, feeling that war was about to come. It came. Pala-Koro The Battle for Pala-Koro started in the night. They fought bravely and teamed up with several Toa to chase after a few Makuta Worshippers. Kiron and Sulkua duelled a Toa of Iron named Aurum. In the battle, Sulkua's arm armour was completely stripped apart, his Longsword broken, and deep wounds on his upper body. Kiron was forced to cauterise Sulkua's wounds. They then returned to Pala-Koro, now ravaged, and the battle over. Official Recruitment Kiron and Sulkua stayed with the now renamed Island Liberation Front(ILF). The ILF then went to Le-Koro and the other villages to return the Turaga home. The two Toa stowed away on the ILF's ship, the Fowadi. In Le-Koro, they found the new leader of the ILF, Kethrye, and were officially added into the names of the ILF members. Ambages The ILF soon went to investigate Ambagrs' involvement in anti-Mata Nui activities. The two Toa were there when the ILF investigated Ambages' house. Kiron secretly took home an interesting tome on the history of the island. Final Makuta Battle Presumably, Kiron was present with the ILF when they were defending the Koros in the final Rahkshi Invasion of the Dark War with Makuta. 2013 Arc Break-Off Kiron returned home for a well-deserved break. He soon caught word of an ILF meeting in Pala-Koro. He was joined by Sulkua and the two Toa journeyed there, in time for a meeting between the Ga-Koro Marines and the ILF. Kiron told Sulkua that he was disappointed that the ILF started taking a political stance in the Akiri Politics. He decided to journey on his own. Sulkua, realising that Kiron wanted to forge a destiny of his own actively, did not stop him. Kini-Nui Kiron travelled down the Dark Walk into Kini-Nui as a transit point home. There, he stumbled upon a war between JL, Ignitus and other Toa, and a group of Rahkshi. Kiron saved JL from being answered. Aurum, Kiron's old enemy and a Follower of Makuta, appeared and sealed the Toa away from the R ahkshi, efectivelyending the fight. He decided to follow Ignitis, JL and Jarkale. A New Quest As it turned out, these people stated to get along well with each other. As it turned out, one of them had decided on a solution to the Vault Riddle. They journeyed to Le-Koro to fix each other up from the battle. They took a guide, who was linked to Ignitus' frequent flashbacks. The Log Cabin Kiron and he others reached the guide's, named Xadah, log cabin. JL, unknowingly left behind, arrived late and they argued. They were cut off by Oriak(the subject of Ignitus' flashbacks) attacked. He was syopped by another two Toa, Rerus and Gravus. Ignitus finally remembered his past fuly. Ignitus revognised Rerus and Gravus as friends and Oriak as an old enemy. They fought a duel(Kiron providing Oriak a sword). Oriak lost and was captured. During the night, Oriak attempted to break free and injured Ignitus, Rerus, Gravus and Xadah, though he was re-captured. Ignitus sent JL, Kiron and Jarkale went to Po-Koro to recruit more members. This they did and they returned with several more members. They held a vote and decided to got Ga-Koro through Ta-Wahi. Ta-Koro The group travelled by the new cable car(re-built since the previous arc) and reached Ta-Koro. They found supplies and a ship. Christening it The Inika, the group set off. Journey of The Inika(Or, the Voyage of the Voyagers) Shortly after the ship set off, Ignitus, waking up from a nightmare, found Oriak standing over the bloody and dying Gravus. Oriak was taken down but Gravus died. The crew took a vote, and Oriak was sentenced to execution. After this sad incident Gravus' Kualsi was mounted on the bow as a legacy of the Toa. The next morning Tarakava attacked the ship, and unusually huge and ferocious ones at that. The crew helped fend the Rahi off. Only for a gigantic behemoth of a sea creature to rise up and inspect the ship. It soon attacked. Potas used his stone powers to trap it while the rest threw firebombs, but it did not work much. Finally, Ignitus took a chance and launched himself into the beast's mouth, exploding several bombs inside its closed mouth. The Explosion killed the creature and only through his Hau did Ignitus survive. A couple of days later a storm started up. Appearance and Tools Slightly taller than the average Toa, his parts are similiar to the Inika and Nuva sets. His main colours are red and black. His armour has many little scratches. His mask is red. His eye-light is blue. He wields a Fire Scimitar of Ta-Koroan design, ans a scabbard created just for it. His mask is the Kanohi Pehkui, Great Mask of Diminishment. Its shape is more similiar to a Great Huna than a Great Pehkui. Abilities and Traits Although relatively inexperienced as a Toa, Kiron has learned to control his powers and harness them effectively. He also has a big appetite, as noted when he finishes most of the snacks when the Voyagers travelled from point to point. Relationships Allies *Sulkua Sulkua is like an older brother to Kiron, the meticulous logic to his naïvety. They were on the same team when a Rahi Ambush killed all but the two of them. *The Red Star Voyagers As part of the team, and one of its first four members, Kiron has played integral parts in the team, including recruiting several members, preventing an escape attempt by Oriak, and other roles. *Jarkale Both Kiron and Jarkale are idealistic and excited about their adventure, and so are very similiar in nature. *Erken This Skakdi of Ice teamed up with Kiron to track down a Makuta cell in the 2012 Arc. Erken is now missing. Enemies *Aurum Aurum very nearly killed Kiron and Sulkua in the Battle of Pala-Koro, and they fought briefly in Mangaia. Kiron is now looking forward to a re-match. *Oriak Despite being a massive problem for the Voyagers, Kiron has been relatively helpful to him, such as providing him with his Scimitar in his duel with Ignitus. Nonetheless, Kiron has foiled more than one escape attempt by Oriak. Quotes *''"Owowow!"''- Kiron after stubbing his toe in the middle of a murder being committed. Trivia * Kiron is the name Norik backwards, the name of his creator. * Kiron's text colour in hexadecimal is #dd110b. * Kiron is based on part of his creator's personality, the happily oblivious, naïve, and kind part of him. However, Kiron(though not yet his creator) has matured over the course of the game. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Ta-Toa Category:Island Liberation Squad Category:Red Star Voyagers